My World
by Kataanglova8
Summary: Kataang oneshot, Aang is constantly slipping away in mind and spirit, but who can bring him back and lift his spirits once again? Who is his whole world?*SPOILERS*This is my fourth story.Be kind and review but no flames please!Story is better than summary


Hey everyone this is my last Kataang oneshot before I start my first chapter story which will obviously be Kataang (duhh).This ones is from Aang's perspective and talks about his love for Katara; it explains the in depth reasoning to what she means to him. Possible Spoilers for multiple chapters so just giving you the heads up

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters, no matter how much I wish this was true.

On with the Story…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My World 

My universe has always been a complex one. When I wasn't putting hours upon hours into my training in order to be able to salvage the only home we had left and defeat the Ozai once and for all, I was stressing to myself the importance of it, as the fate of the world rested in my hands. I was stripped of my childhood and plunged into a world of deception and lies all before the mere age of twelve. I couldn't get that back even though I begged and pleaded and wished with every part of my being that fate hadn't dealt me this hand, that I had been someone else entirely. Before I knew it I was off with my glider and my best friend Appa. The storm approached and the black abyss of the sea swallowed me whole as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew my whole life was turned around. I awoke to be staring in those eyes that resembled the calm sea and all of its depths, the eyes that resembled the tides as they ebbed and flowed. These eyes that could save me from my own personal hell and turn back the clock so I could get lost in them time after time. I, the simple monk, who had been taught to be selfless until the breaking point, couldn't accept the fact that after that fateful day when this goddess, with the most amazing azure eyes, broke me out of that prison chamber of an iceberg my world began to change. The more time I spent admiring her or getting to be acquainted with her everything seemed to trail back to Katara. As I realized, I had taken the plunge in falling in love with this astonishing young woman who took my heart by storm. My world began to revolve around her, my love, Katara, and it became she was the only one who could ever affect me. When I felt as if I was disappearing , my body becoming an empty shell and my mind disintegrating, she would look my way and smile and it would turn my days upside down. In the times I felt triumph she would be celebrating along with me; in both the sadness and joy I realized she would always be loyal to me, no matter where I went or what deeds I failed and succeeded to accomplish.

The endless facets of her personality constantly seemed to amaze me. She was the epitome of tenderness and compassion when she was surrounded by her element or teaching me waterbending (which had seemed to become more of a play time lately, than an effort for me to save the world from turmoil and distress). But all of a sudden these things would change. She would become the fiery temptress at any spark of annoyance. If someone even said one rude comment or remark, she would become this whole other person, so guarded and defensive with the temper of a firebender. I was always blown away by the sheer affect she could have on me. The sideways glances, a caress of my face, or especially the kisses she adorned my cheeks would spark a fire in the core of my being as if I was coming alive for the first time. But my responses would be pathetic, the bright blushes of crimson or the mumbled ways. I didn't know that one person could affect me such a great deal. I didn't know about love until I met her. I had always heard about it in legends told to me by the monks. I remember my favorite story was about the Avatar and the Lover.

The Avatar had always been alone, but when Avatar Yugoda, the first Avatar, was granted his dying wish he pondered for days. His finial decision was to allow the Avatar to have the Lover, his eternal love who even trumped a soul mate. They became each others other half and once found they simply couldn't live their lives without each other.

I question each day if she is to be mine, my Lover. It's something I don't know and all I can do is live for the time I have left, whether that is 10 years or 150, I don't know. But what I do know, is that if I'm stupid or wise, which ever is the case, she has become my world, my everything and I wouldn't want that to change no matter what obstacles are thrown my direction. I've given her all that I have, my world, and I can only hope she will eventually do the same for me.

Hey guys please review; this is only my fourth story so the criticism and approval would be much appreciated. Like I stated earlier, I won't be doing any more Kataang oneshots for sometime because I am starting my first chapter story which I hope you will all read and enjoy. So click the little blue button on the bottom or else…………… (Jk I don't know what or else would exactly mean so what ever). Love you all now please review again. Bye


End file.
